bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael
Azrael the High Consecrator is a hero who made his debut in BTD7: M.R. His attack is a homing red flame bolt which pops 5 layers off 2 bloons. He attacks at the speed of a X/X/3 Sniper Monkey. As his attack is considered as a magic projectile, he cannot pop purple bloons. And he can't spot camo bloons without external support. He costs $2000 on Medium. Upgrades Azrael will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - Pierce is increased to 3 *Level 3 - Unlocks Lethal Sting ability *Level 4 - Range is increased *Level 5 - Attack speed is increased *Level 6 - Main attack has a 25% chance of setting bloons below a ceramic on fire. They have a DoT, they remove a layer per second *Level 7 - Attack speed is increased *Level 8 - Lethal Sting duration increased to 30 seconds *Level 9 - Main attack pops 7 layers *Level 10 - Unlocks Corrupted Land ability *Level 11 - Main attack slows bloons down by 40% and range is increased *Level 12 - Pierce is increased to 4 *Level 13 - Corrupted Land duration increased and Lethal Sting cooldown decreased *Level 14 - Main attack now has a 60% chance to set bloons on fire *Level 15 - Unlocks Blood Sacrifice ability *Level 16 - Every 5-7 attack is an energy wave which pops only 3 layers off 5 bloons but knocks them back *Level 17 - Pierce is increased to 5 *Level 18 - Corrupted Land has a reduced cooldown and entering bloons lose 2 layers per second *Level 19 - Blood Sacrifice has a reduced cooldown and every 3rd shot puts bloons on fire *Level 20 - Unlocks Mark of The Skorpius ability and energy wave is shot every 3-5 attacks *Level 21 - Range is increased *Level 22 - Every 2nd shot puts bloons on fire *Level 23 - Blood Sacrifice can sacrifice Tier 4 towers *Level 24 - All abilities cooldowns are reduced by 25%. *Level 25 - Gains a permanent Corrupted Land in the half of his range and it affects the bloons at only half of the original rate. Blood Sacrifice can sacrifice tower when the life count is below 20. Activated Abilities *Lethal Sting - Starts shooting twice the speed for 25 seconds and removes Fortified. Deals 2x damage to lead and ceramic bloons. Can pop purple bloons. *Corrupted Land - Corrupts a patch of track in his range for 20 seconds, all bloons that enter slow down by 50% and lose a layer per second. Affects all bloons below a ceramic. *Blood Sacrifice - When the life count is below 15, Azrael can sacrifice a selected tower below Tier 4 and gains a 2x attack speed and popping power boost. The boost is equal to the cost of the sacrificed tower in centiseconds. For example, if a sacrificed tower costs $3000, Azrael will get a boost for 30 seconds. *Mark of The Skorpius - Places a curse on the nearest MOAB-class bloon below a BAD. The said blimp receives twice as much damage, moves twice slowly, and explodes upon death, popping all nearby bloons. Activated Ability Visuals *Lethal Sting - A blue red scorpion-shaped energy pulsates and he executes the ability. Instead of red flames, he starts shooting red energy bolts. *Corrupted Land - He lifts and slams his staff into the ground, the area in his range turns drab green and brown. *Blood Sacrifice - Azrael lets loose a gust of red energy which twirls round the sacrificed tower which explodes in a red explosion. *Mark of The Skorpius - Azrael raises his staff and lightning blasts into the air and onto the blimp, carving a red scorpion shaped mark. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"In the name of The Skorpius!" *"The Dark Lords shall grant us victory!" When Selected *"Yes?" *"Uh-uh." *"I am listening." *"Speak." *"Yeah." *"What?" *"What now!" - when tapped many times *"You are toying with your life." - when tapped many times *"The Dark Lords will boil your skull and crush your bones!" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Yes!" *"Brilliant!" *"Nice!" *"Ha!" *"Excellent!" *"Awesome." *"Hehehe." *"Good!" *"The scorpion wakes." - at Level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"Take that MOAB down!" - MOAB appearance *"That BFB shall be removed!" - BFB appearance *"Destroy the ZOMG!"" - ZOMG appearance *"BAD? Piece of cake!" - BAD appearance *"Fast, terrible, but weak!" - DDT appearance *"Stop that...whatever that is." - FBT appearance *"Just hope we're back in one piece." - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Weak." *"That's the best you got?" When Using An Activated Ability *"Feel the pain!" - Lethal Sting *"I love the smell of rot." - Corrupted Land *"The payment is fair." - Blood Sacrifice *"Curses upon you!" - Mark of The Skorpius When Bloons Leak *"Stop them. *"Control the foes." When All Lives Lost *"We all return...to...the...dark." Trivia *Azrael (عزرائيل) means Angel of Death in Arabic. *He is against the Sun Gods. *He is the only hero with the 3rd ability on Level 20 instead of 22 and the only with 4 abilities. Category:Heroes